


Arrival

by WrandomThots



Series: A to Z AU Series [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Confusion, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Savage!Jinyoung, got7 being got7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrandomThots/pseuds/WrandomThots
Summary: Airport AUJinyoung's coming back home, and Hell keeps breaking loose.





	Arrival

All Hell had broken loose two seconds after Jaebum had uttered, "Mom's coming home tomorrow."

 

Jaebum had watched in amusement as the kids- all five of them, who had managed to fit themselves in a couch for three, defying the laws of Physics- all but scampered to their feet at the news. Jackson had tripped once, twice, on the smooth material of their carpet, gasping like a fish out of water, but managing to scream in panic at the same time. BamBam hadn't been so lucky to just trip; the poor boy had fallen, face first after tripping over his own feet, and Yugyeom had tripped over _him _and had crash landed on top of the small boy. Put in lesser words, the house was a mess, Jackson still hadn't stopped screaming, and if at 45 something was wrong with his spinal cord, BamBam knew who to blame.__

__Coco, probably startled awake by all the ruckus, had barged in to check up on them, had spared everyone a glance for a second, a bit longer for her parents maybe, and had then left, after judging them in her small dog brain. Jaebum watched said dog's parents- who were still on the sofa- experiencing two different levels of hysteria: Youngjae's face was red as he kept laughing and hitting Mark who was beside him, high on something only he knew, while Mark beside him was unmoving, his face pale as sheet as he tried to disregard reality in his brain._ _

__Jaebum sighed. They were overreacting, really. Sure, the sink maybe filled with vessels, and maybe the house hadn't been cleaned, and maybe they hadn't eaten the most nutritious food the past week, and- Okay, screw it._ _

__Jinyoung was definitely gonna mind this. There was no escape. It would do everyone good to accept reality right now._ _

__Being the only sane one present- really, he deserves more credit- he marched toward the kitchen to tackle the first of the mountain of things they had to: wash the dishes.  
And Jaebum had really overestimated his abilities, for when he saw the sink overflowing with mean looking dishes, his nearly 6 feet body had withered and curled into a circle of just 50 cm diameter, and all his six senses- five normal and the sixth for sensing Jinyoung's anger- had all but shut down automatically. They were in for some royal screwing, courtesy their resident mother, and this screwing would sadly be verbal, Jaebum thought wistfully._ _

__The house was like that for a whole of five minutes, or at least till Jackson realised his throat was sore from all the shouting, BamBam had moaned (due to the pain in his back) enough while clutching his back, and Yugyeom's voice had seemingly cracked for the second time during his teenage after crying out like a migratory bird. Half crawling, half walking, all of them sat down in a circle, or rather, something similar to a circle, as they contemplated the impending doom.  
"Jinyoungie will _kill _us," Jackson was the first to speak, hands on either side of his head, eyes wide open. The maknaes nodded slowly, hugging each other sideways. Youngjae was curled against Mark's side, having finally calmed down, while Mark just stared into space, thinking about something only Mark could think about. Jaebum sighed, a long, worn out grandpa like sigh, before finally addressing the small gathering of the Last Minute Disaster Management Meeting.__ __

__

____"Let's split up so that we work faster. Youngjae and Jackson, you guys handle the rooms. Mark and BamBam- No, BamBam, you are _not_ allowed to be with Yugyeom, I don't want to do any more damage control- you guys handle the hall and please air out all the carpets? The place stinks, really. Yugyeom and I will handle the dishes and laundry. That clear?"  
"Roger!" They chorused, running away to do their jobs, while Yugyeom followed Jaebum into the kitchen. Jaebum saw the giant maknae pale at the sight of the dishes, a small whimper escaping his lips. Sighing, he told him to clear the kitchen counters and wipe them down while he busied himself with the dishes. How they had managed to accumulate a mountain of dirty dishes in less than a week, frankly, even they didn't know.___ _

______An hour later saw the Leader and the Maknae drying the dishes at top speed; the kitchen looked decent now, the counters all clear and void of all the pizza boxes and other wrappers take outs came in. It smelled decent too, the smell of mild lemongrass- of the cleaning lotion- engulfing their nostrils than rotting tomatoes and bell peppers. They moved to the bathroom next, and were welcomed by four piles of laundry. Jaebum sighed his grandpa sigh again. Things were bound to go haywire when Jinyoung wasn't nagging at them to do stuff, but to this extent- it was a shame. Nevertheless, he joined Yugyeom in putting back all the shampoos in their right places, before switching on the machine and loading in the first set of clothes after separating the whites and colours._ _ _ _ _ _

______At this point all the members held a newfound respect for their own mothers, as well as their group's mother as they went about their chores._ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It's finally over!" Jackson exclaimed as he pounced on the couch, or more precisely, at Mark who was seated on the couch. Mark made a face at his sweaty palms, but didn't complain; Hell, he was sweating buckets as well. It was half past midnight now, and the boys were seated in the Hall in different states of defeated- ranging from their calm leader to a crying BamBam- they all looked like they'd been thrown into a war scene without their knowledge, which was partly true.  
"When does Omma's flight arrive?" Yugyeom chirped up, and suddenly, BamBam was all ears too. His eyes were shining, which was understandable; while Youngjae might be called the JJP Lovechild, Yugyeom was, secretly, the youngest son that Jinyoung doted upon, ever since he was a trainee and had been bullied, and from even before when he had lost his mother. Calling Jinyoung Omma came to Yugyeom naturally, and BamBam had followed him in tow, for it was no surprise that he missed his own mom back home. "I think at 7 in the morning," Jaebum said, a small smile playing on his lips. "Oooh, oooh, can we go out for meat after picking Omma up? Party?" BamBam asked, and Jackson scowled.  
"BamBam, you're the MarkSon child. Markie Pooh is hurt that you don't call him Omma." Youngjae laughed out loud, while BamBam looked sheepish.  
"Maybe not tomorrow, BamBam," Mark said softly. "Jinyoungie might be tired after the shooting and the travel too. Maybe a few days later, we all can," he smiled. 

______"Alright, kids, off to bed now. We're leaving at 5:30, let's pick Omma up." Jaebum announced, and they all split up to go to their respective bedrooms, catching some shut eye for at least 5 hours._ _ _ _ _ _

______***_ _ _ _ _ _

______It was peaceful and calm outside, the Sun was just beginning to come up over the horizon, dispersing the grey clouds as it shone brightly._ _ _ _ _ _

______But who gave a damn about _that_.___ _ _ _

_________Inside_ the house, the group's Sunshine was still asleep, and Jaebum was in utter _despair_ as he tried to get the boy to wake up. There was confusion all over, it was already 6 o'clock, and they were all still _here_ , in the house, some of them still asleep, even. Finally losing patience, Jaebum left Youngjae for Mark to handle, as he joined Jackson in waking the Maknaes up. He would have kicked Yugyeom off the bed, but the boy looked so pure and innocent right then, he didn't have the heart.______ _ _

______________15 minutes later they all poured into the car, Jackson almost throwing Youngjae into the Passenger seat, before grabbing BamBam who was wobbling on his sleepy feet. Mark grabbed the steering wheel as Jaebum shut the door after managing to get Yugyeom inside, and sped off with an aim to break as many traffic rules as possible. Youngjae was still asleep, snoring with his mouth open, while BamBam kept fidgeting on Jackson's lap, searching for the perfect position to sleep in. Yugyeom's hair was spread all over Jaebum's shoulder, as the younger boy half slept, and fully drooled over his Leader's biceps. Jaebum would have pushed him off, but again, this was his son after all, and he was more worried about not reaching the airport on time. He wanted to see Jinyoung as soon as possible, envelope him in his arms and embrace the air out of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________After speeding past three signals and zig zagging through countless joggers and ten profanities not to be spoken on camera later, they all poured out of the small vehicle again, Jackson and BamBam almost kissing the ground as they lost balance while getting out. Jaebum dragged Yugyeom out, while Youngjae massaged his head- he had hit the dashboard when Mark had finally pulled the brakes after holding down the accelerator for so long. "Youngjae! Get up!" Mark shouted, when he noticed a lump in the younger boy's coat. Unzipping the half zipped jacket, he found a small bundle of white fur snuggly resting on Youngjae's stomach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________" _Coco?_ " Mark cried out in horror, and the small animal jolted awake, looking up at him, all confused. "Youngjae! Why the hell is Coco here?!" Mark cried out in agony as the younger boy finally seemed to be coming to his senses. "Ah? Oh, Coco slept with me yesterday, so maybe she snuggled into my jacket this morning?" The boy said rubbing his eyes, while Mark just stared at him astounded. "Jaebum! We have a problem!"  
That was surely not what Jaebum wanted to hear right now, but then again, it would be more strange if he _hadn't_ heard that right now._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"What if we leave her here, in the car? I don't think it'll take so long for us to come back anyway. It's almost 7 now, after all," Jackson offered, and Coco bared her teeth at him. Yikes. "I'll stay back then," Youngjae said, ready to fall asleep again, but everyone shook their heads in protest. Leaving Youngjae alone was disastrous. You never knew when he would just go chasing after random butterflies or dragonflies or anything that managed to catch his eye, and his mental GPS system was the worst; the boy could get lost anywhere. So after two seconds of contemplation, they decided to just bring her inside, pleading with the airport security to let them carry her in without a leash or her keeping box, since they didn't have either with them. God Bless Idol Status._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Quite honestly, at this point everyone, as in, Mark and Jaebum, agreed that the ones who really had to have leashes were the maknaes and the one wanna be.  
BamBam had immediately gone into some airport store selling some kind of bling bling things; obviously only those kind of things would catch his attention, and GODDAMIT did he not know how expensive things were at the Airport?!  
Yugyeom had whirled around the place, eyes heavy with sleep, before launching himself at a table at the place selling coffee, and by the time he had returned, he was high on caffeine.  
Youngjae, meanwhile, had managed to get himself lost _thrice _in the ten minutes they had stepped in the airport, and _Jackson_ , OhMyGod Jackson, had managed to attract at least 40 tourists and even more excited fans as he kept promoting Got7, even at the Airport. All this before Mark and Jaebum could even look up to see the Arrival Schedule.____

______________________Jabeum cursed internally as he pulled BamBam and Yugyeom around, trying to make sense of the screen blinking with the Arrival and Departure information. "There are two flights arriving from Busan. Which one is he on?" Mark asked, his own hands full with a snubby Youngjae and a wild Jackson. The last part of Jinyoung's drama had been shot in his hometown, and he was coming back catching the earliest flight he could after pack up; at least that's what he had said. "I think the one that's arriving earlier. He did say he'd catch the first flight." Jaebum nodded and Mark looked up at the screen again, tongue clicking as he read that the flight had been delayed, and would be arriving at 7.15, which was three minutes from now. Breathing some much needed air, they all sat down to wait for Jinyoung._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Youngjae was _finally _awake and laughing and hitting Jackson, excited about Jinyoung's arrival. BamBam was almost jumping in his seat, and Yugyeom next to him was stamping his foot impatiently. Mark had pulled his hoodie over his head and plugged in his headphones, convieniently laying himself on the other side of Jackson, the side which Youngjae wasn't hitting. Jaebum was chugging down water from a bottle he had purchased nearby- he had had to pay a fortune for such a small bottle- when he noticed _him_._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Jinyoung!" He roared, the smile on his face almost blinding, and the others were immediately on their feet. "Hyung! Hyung! HYUNG!" BamBam shouted, Yugyeom shouting "OMMA!" in between, and Oh Hell _No_ , they did not just take off their overcoats and swing them around to catch his attention. In between this chaos, Youngjae had also lifted Coco up in the air like a Lion King scene, and said Dog was barking it's throat out, catching everyone's attention. In between other shouts of Jinyoungie~ and PARK GAE You're Home!, Jinyoung finally noticed them, his ears turning red at the noise they were making. Again, God Bless Idol Status for them not being thrown out of the Airport.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________After bone crushing hugs and a few subtle kisses- which he thought no one noticed- on Jaebum's part, they were on their way out of the Airport. Jinyoung was sure he had heard a grateful sigh escape the Airport staff as they passed by them, and had only chuckled before throwing them all sympathetic glances. His hand was completely engulfed by Jaebum's larger one as they made their way to the Parking Lot, and he squeezed it occassionally as if to make himself believe he was finally Home. Yugyeom was hanging off his other hand, jumping instead of walking, and Jackson trailed behind him, BamBam on his back as they kept shouting randomly. And Mark was... currently looking worried.  
"What's wrong, Hyung?" Jinyoung asked him, and he looked back at the group, his face solemn.  
"Youngjae." He uttered, and all Hell broke loose again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________It took them half an hour to find Youngjae again, chasing after Coco, who was chasing after butterflies on the Airport lawn, blissfully unaware of the tension looming over the others. Jaebum was panting after finally finding him; running around with luggage was _not_ easy.  
So the group made their way back to the Parking Lot, in almost the same fashion as before, except Jaebum's hand was replaced by Youngjae's as Jinyoung prevented him from getting away and lost again. Everything was fine now, except:___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"Who's pea sized brain thought that we would all fit in this car, _with_ all my luggage?!" Savage Jinyoung was back again, clearly not impressed with the size of the car or the size of the people's brains who were around him. He turned to them, glaring them down, as they fidgeted in their places under his condescending stare. It was going to be a feat really, if they all managed to fit in the car now, with Jinyoung's luggage, now that they all thought about it. "We can try," Youngjae provided helplessly, but no one had the strength to revoke him or his sunshine smile.  
And so they tried.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________And what a scene it was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Mark scampered off to the driver's seat; now he didn't need to worry about sitting on someone's lap or having someone on his lap. Youngjae locked the door to the Passenger's seat, vehemently refusing to budge, stating that Coco needed air, which they obviously weren't going to get at the back. And so the five of them gingerly climbed in the backseat, Yugyeom on the far end with BamBam on his lap and a suitcase between his legs, Jackson with two suitcases on him, courtesy Jinyoung who had just thrown them in, and finally Jaebum with a growling, snarling Jinyoung on top of him. At this rate, he wasn't getting any tonight, and Jaebum paled at the thought. He tried to calm Jinyoung down, rubbing slow circles on the small of his back, and would have succeeded even, if not for Jackson who screamed, "EXCUSE ME, there are kids here! Stop devouring Jinyoung with your eyes and tainting all of us!" And had yelped a few seconds later when Jinyoung managed to kick his shin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________When they finally reached home, it was Yugyeom and BamBam who almost kissed the ground this time, the latter again sandwiched between the ground and the giant maknae. He was surely gonna start having back problems by 40 now.  
There were three suitcases in total, one carried by Jaebum and other two by Jackson as they all raced inside the house. Jinyoung was impressed, to say the least. "I thought this place would resemble a garbage dump when I came back," he said, raising his eyebrows in astonishment. The others giggled nervously; it _had_ been like that till yesterday, not that Jinyoung should know. "Well, I'm happy the house is clean." He beamed and Jaebum smiled without his knowledge at his lover's cuteness. "So did you get us something?" Youngjae asked hopefully, and the maknaes gathered around him. "As a matter of fact, I did. Open the blue suitcase,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________He hadn't even finished his sentence and they had all started shouting and running around, grabbing and pulling out stuff from the suitcase. He had bought headphones for Mark and five new customised snap backs for Jackson as well.  
"What about me?" Jaebum asked softly, leaning slightly on Jinyoung's side. The younger turned around, a cat like grin playing on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________"You'll get yours tonight~"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"Security! PG 13 please! There are kids here!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> We all know who screamed Security! XD


End file.
